


Delicious

by Darksinokaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Zoro, CYOA sorta, Erotica, Food Kink, Graphic Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, Sorta dark/disturbing, Toys, Two Endings, Uke Zoro, dinnertable sex, lawzo, or - Freeform, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was so delicious. He was the perfect meal. And he would be devoured. </p><p>Pure smut that will have two, even more delicious endings.</p><p>Sanji/Zoro</p><p>or</p><p>Law/Zoro</p><p>*Edited 11/12/2015 at 12:45 (somehow some text was not pasted into the story when I posted. It should be fixed now).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is what I have been working on this last week. This will be sort of a CYOA, in the way that it will have two different endings (though what is posted is in a way an "ending", but I wanted to do more with it). But, because of the date, I wanted to post this today. Though for my anniversary of writing in the One Piece fandom, I had wanted to write an "anniversary" fic. Oh well. I'll have the two endings up soon, hopefully pretty quickly (and both will be posted at once). 
> 
> Uh... this fic explores... an interesting topic. It's almost Halloweenish, if you ask me. I do not wish to spoil anything. So I very sincerely hope that anyone of you reading this, enjoys it. So, without further ado, enjoy the smut!
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by the wonderfully talented [lastofromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/profile)!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

The way he lay there, chest heaving with his deep, somewhat stuttered breaths. He was so lewd, spread open so wide on the dinner table. The black bindings on his ankles and wrists kept him anchored down to the table, put proudly on display. It was delicious, scrumptious. It was enough to make him salivate as he brushed his finger up the length of the man’s crude cock, following along the vein from the swollen balls, over the fastened ring, to the drooling head.

His meal grunted, jerking his arms when he brushed over the leaking slit and rubbed. The muffled moan that hissed from his mouth was wonderful, delightful. It made his cock ache with intense desire as he watched a shudder run up the man's powerfully built, sweat glistening body. He was glorious, beautiful. The dinner table had been set for two, and the places set on either side of him were fine China. The candles that flickered close cast a beautiful, dancing glow across his skin in an otherwise dark dining room. The window curtain was drawn open completely, though they be on the second floor. The moon and stars were blotted out by dark clouds and the sound of the water hitting the window created a most beautiful, though somber melody. It was so romantic, so wonderful as he allowed his fingers to dance their way up the inside of a meaty thigh. He was so tempted to take a taste, but it wasn't time to eat yet, even if he was famished.

“You have such good skin,” he mused as he wrapped his hands around the muscular calves and slid his hands up, enjoying the way the warm skin felt under his palms.

“It's because I've fed you so well,” he informed, a curve drawing his lips up into a smile. Another shudder rippled through the man on the table and he chuckled as he slid his fingers down, down the back of a spread thigh and touched the puckered ring of muscles. He had already stuffed his meal, and he had been careful in his choice. He wanted tenderness, juiciness, as he grazed a cord down to the attached device on the table. Just a little, just one little tick on the dial and the body on the table jerked, muscles quivering as tension mounted while loud, desperate, but stubbornly muffled moans hissed from between still clenched teeth. He always took great care, he liked to treat his meals well before they were eaten, and rocking them with pleasure had earned him many positive results in the past. Sexual pleasure that would leave his meals lax and pliant, easy to devour.

“Dinner is at six, we have just a little longer to wait,” he said as he reluctantly pulled away from the tantalizing meal waiting for him. He had to finish preparing, to get his meal ready to be devoured. His body was firm with muscle, with meat, and his skin was tender, but not bruised. He couldn't have any bruises now could he? He couldn't wait until he could partake in that succulent meal waiting for him on his table. But, he had to garnish first.

He hummed a tune as he returned to the kitchen, washed his hands, and grabbed the fresh lettuce he had picked out specifically for this meal. Butter lettuce, it's color and texture were perfect for this meal, and it's mild flavor would not overpower the flavor of the body he was about to taste. He placed the lettuce in the cullender he had already picked up and proceeded to wash the greens in the sink. He heard a jerk from the dinner table and looked up, watching his meal shudder and jerk on the polished wood surface. He looked delicious, and certainly ready for eating, he just needed the last few touches. With the lettuce cleaned he switched them to an elegantly carved, crystal bowl and grabbed the vinaigrette, and tossed the greens. Afterward, he picked up the assortment of additives he wished to finish the dish. Some cherry tomatoes were dropped into the bowl, as well as some black olives, and for something a little special he dropped in the grapefruit he had previously sliced and prepared before he sprinkled just a light bit of feta, and aged white cheddar. Grabbing the salad tongs, he carried the bowl into the dining room and to the table where his meal remained, panting with his skin appetizingly shined. He looked scrumptious.

“You look absolutely mouth watering,” he informed as he walked over to the far end of the table and placed the bowl near, but not too close to the man's head. He liked the color of his hair; it looked as wonderfully green and appetizing as the lettuce leaves he had chosen. Everything about this man just made him hungry. And his cock ached, throbbed in response.

“You are… so different from the others,” he began as he leaned over the man's face and their eyes met. Glossy, unfocused were those eyes as they drew back into his head in torturous pleasure. His skin was flushed a tantalizing red, all that blood, coursing, boiling, rising to the surface in response to the stimulus. He was a breathtakingly beautiful meal.

“Most do not… agree to becoming my meal,” he declared as he grabbed the sides of the man's face and those eyes once again attempted to focus on his face, but they were unable to. His lips ticked up into another pleased smile.

“To think that you would… volunteer to becoming my meal. It's very… unusual,” he announced as he leaned down and kissed those tight, chapped lips, tenderly.

“Most people don't want to be eaten, yet you seem to get off on it,” he mused as he pulled away from the man and started around the side of the table. He raised his hand and splayed his palm flat over the left pectoral, feeling the racing pulse of the man's heart under that beautifully plump chest. It was thrilling, and he loved the shudder and twitch the man gave as he walked down the length of the table, dragging his palm down the firm, twitching muscles of the man's damp body until he reached the left hip. He chuckled as he slid his hand up the trembling thigh and up over the knee as he turned the corner and came to a stop before the man's splayed legs, watching with rapt attention the way the muscles twitched with the continual assault of the vibrations against his prostate.

“Most are… scared,” he informed as he leaned forward, running his hands hands up the man's shins and up to his knees before sliding down and spreading those meaty thighs further apart. There was a grunt, and he watched, fascinated at the way the man's dick strained and leaked, though kept from any release. As much as he found pleasure essential for the preparation of the meal, he did find he enjoyed being a part of bringing that release, it made his meal trust him more, relax more for the feast.

“But they just don't understand,” he breathed as he looked down, watching all that beautiful meat shudder and twitch, flex under him. “I need to eat, I must eat. Otherwise, I would starve,” he murmured as he pushed those luscious thighs a little further apart as his head dipped down.

“I'm famished, and I think I will start on this lewd thing here in front of me,” he declared and the jerk of the man's body was hard when he slipped his tongue from his mouth and sampled the taste of the pulsing, flushed organ. There was a powerful shudder through the man's body and a pant that broke with a powerful whine that twisted into a growl. Slowly, he licked from the cock ring, following the pulsing vein up to the wet top and stroked his tongue against the head. The man's chest arched off the table before collapsing, and a strangled groan broke from the back of his throat. He sampled the taste, collecting the fluid with his tongue as he explored the curve of the head of the man's dick. The man's breath quickened, desperate, as he slid his right hand down from the thigh and to his meal’s swollen testicles. He pulled from the hot organ as he fondled the man's balls and a panted, choked moan passed his captive's lips.

“Very palatable,” he expressed as he leaned down once more into the heat of the man's groin and swallowed the head of his dick into his mouth. The hips jerked, but he remedied the issue by pinning the pelvis down with his left arm. He licked and sucked, drawing sharp moans from his future meal, spread out on his dinner table, ready and waiting to be devoured. This wasn't a bad place to start. It wasn't vital, he could enjoy devouring it, and his meal would still have plenty of energy for the main course. But first, release. He lifted his right hand loosened the cock ring as he swallowed the length of dick deeper into his mouth, sucking his way down and stroking with tongue until he reached the presence of the ring. A loud, powerful moan escaped from the man's throat and his feet twitched on either side of him. He sucked his way back up, enjoying each guttural sound that issued from his meaty meal with growing urgency. He groped around the table with his right hand, and in finding the cord, found his way back to the device. Without care, he pushed the dial up and a shout, a sharp convulse of his meal's body on the table was the only warning, but he was prepared. He was experienced, and hungry, and he swallowed the harsh ejection of cum down his throat, quenching a primal thirst that had not been properly satisfied in such a long time. It was so hard to find prey willing to be devoured. But yes, this man was perfect; his taste was sublime. He felt the cock in his mouth soften and he pulled back, allowing the softening prick to slip from his lips, which drew a low, breathless groan from the man.

“Are you ready?” he asked, breath faster as he pulled the bullet from his captive’s slicked ass hole. He was starving, raving, he wanted to eat. He needed to eat; he could barely stand it. He had fasted all day, waiting for this moment--for the perfect meal. But first, he would indulge his lust.

“Yeah,” came the rough, breathless reply. To think he would find someone so willing to be his food, his meal. It was a miracle. Finally, he would not go hungry for a change. He smirked, watching as his meal lifted his head, and watched as he grabbed his belt and loosened the clasp before pulling the strip free and smoothly sliding the black leather free from his waist.

“You do remember, that you agreed to be eaten by me, which means you agreed to be subject to this, as well,” he said as he unbuttoned his pants. The man nodded, the planes of his broad face tense as he dragged the zipper down and allowed his slacks to fall from his slim hips, he had dressed well for this after all, though he had discarded his vest coat earlier to prepare. He pulled his straining cock free from his boxers and groaned as he gave his dick a stroke while directing a cocky, smooth smirk to the man on the table. His meal's head fell back with a light thunk and he chuckled as he got up onto the table, and looked down at was soon to become his meal and fill his belly. Leaning over the large, muscular man he grabbed the greens and, with the salad tongs, picked up his specially made salad and garnished the man's body with delicate, but direct admiration. Reaching over to the placed dinnerware, he picked up the salad fork, and smirked.

“First, a light salad.” And he leaned down, and speared a cherry tomato on his meal's belly. A shudder rippled through his captive's body as he popped the morsel into his mouth and chewed, enjoying the rush of juices in his mouth and down his throat. He carefully, so as not to tarnish the meat of his meal, forked up some of the lettuce and smiled as he lifted his hand up, and brushed the lettuce across his meal's lips, smearing the vinaigrette upon them. He watched, fascinated as a pink tongue darted out, licking across those lips while he placed the lettuce into his mouth and chewed, savoring the flavor, already he could taste a taint of his meal's salty flavor mixing with the vinaigrette and cheese. Delicious; the flavors were perfect compliments. He moved the fork down, prodding at the tender, but firm flesh with the ends of the prongs of his forks, and felt his cock ache with each twitch and groan he received with each connection of metal to flesh. Already his meal's cock was growing firm against his belly, and he smirked as he brushed a collection of lettuce along the length of the prick, drawing forth a delightful shudder before he withdrew and watched, fascinated by the heavy flush of his meal's face as he ate the lettuce.

With the garnish his salad provided devoured, he leaned down over the expanse of exposed meat, and licked, cleaned the juice of the vinaigrette and scatters of cheese from his captive's hot, sweaty body. Groans, heavy pants of breath echoed in the dark of the dining room as he worked his way from the ample breasts of his meal's chest down to the rigid muscles of his abdomen. As he worked his way down, he came to where his captive's flush cock rest, and smirked as he brushed the full of his tongue up the underside, which drew a loud, puff of a moan from the man under him. Pulling up, he smiled as he picked up the lubricant that he had used to push the bullet into the stretched ass hole of the man he intended to engulf. It was time to indulge in his lust.

Generous he was, as he lubricated the length of his cock, giving himself a few strong, gratuitous strokes that drew his meal's eyes to look up at him again, the flush to his face growing. He leaned over his meal, leering in a way as he grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled that face backward, drawing his chin upward before he kissed and sucked on the exposed flesh as a powerful shudder ran through the meat of his meal's body. There was a breathy groan and a twitch as he allowed the face to come back forward and he kissed those lips before pulling away, watching as his meal shifted upon the table. He spread those juicy legs further once more as he settled himself in between them, and with one hand gripping his cock, the other used for balance, he pushed forward. He pressed the head of his cock against the slicked ring of muscles and felt the intimate twitch of flesh as his meal's chest heaved, deep and raw before he pushed forward more. There was a catch of breath, and his captive's hips twitched as a low, breathy groan passed his lips as he pushed against the muscles, feeling the delicious pressure against the wet head of his dick until the quivering muscles flowered open and he pushed in. Another low moan passed from his wet lips as he slid deeper into the hot, constricting heat engulfing him, sliding, stroking, it was marvelous. There was a choked gasp and a jerk of those strong hips, the meat on his captive's body tightening with tension as a deep, throaty moan broke from the back of the man's mouth.

“Enjoying your last meal?” he asked, voice deep, shaky with hard breath as he pushed in deeper, sliding in up to his balls, filling his meal completely, stretching, pushing. Skin pressed to skin, body flush to body. There was a shaky breath from the man on the table and he swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing low before two dark eyes looked up and met his own.

“Feed me,” he panted, his face flushed a brilliant red, and then his head fell back and he shifted, hands jerking the bindings at his wrists.

“Oh, I am going to feed you, and devour you. I'm going to eat you alive,” he informed as he adjusted his balance to his knees and drew back, and the low groan that slipped passed two sets of lips echoed in the silent room, lit only by the dim dancing light of the candle flames. Pleasure rippled up through his body, boiling his blood with pleasure as his cock drove back in, hard and deep, and a loud moan broke from his meal's lips.

“Fuck!” his meal cried, hips bucking as his arms and legs jerked on the table. It was maddening, almost like the thrill of a hunt, of a chase as he set into speed, rubbing his cock deliciously into that tight, wonderful, quivering hole. The way his meal's body jerked and twisted, gasping for more, even as his legs were pried further apart and he shoved his dick harder into that pliant body of meat, just as his prey so earnestly cried for; his deep, rough voice echoing off the walls in tandem with with each creak of the table. The candlelight flickered, bathing them in dim orange as he thrust, loving the way his prey's body pulled him, stroked his cock with each forward thrust and backward slide. The sweat that glistened his body collected, dampening the polished surface under them, and it was all the more delicious.

“You are. The most. Delicious meal. I have ever. Tasted.” he panted, groaning into his words as he watched, enjoyed the way the muscles flexed and trembled with effort, the way those lips broke open wide with each breathless pant, each moan that broke with incredible volume. Overridden with pleasure, he was lost, and the cock that stood, demanding and leaking so heavily, drooling for some affection, was hard to ignore as it brushed between their slick bodies. A quick adjustment was all it took, and the moment he gripped the length of that lewd cock, his prey sputtered, hips bucking as he slammed his cock back inside, rubbing hard against that precious gland inside him, and a shout was his reward as a hot spurt of cum shot from the pulsing dick in his grip, splattering his meal's fleshy chest and pooling in the ridges of his belly. The pleasure, the lust at such a wondrous, erotic sight was enough to pull him deeper, faster toward that moment, and he chased it, hips crushing against his prey's body as he rubbed for desperate friction inside that tight, quivering, spasming hole, moaning low and loud as the build shot higher, higher, until he felt the impending explosion of pleasure. He shoved tight against his captive's body, shoving himself in deep as the tension of his orgasm locked him in place, cum gushing deep within the body of his prey. The crush of orgasm was staggering, and it took a long moment before he was able to relax and calm, body shaking in the aftermath of adrenaline as he lifted himself and looked down at his meal.

Devoured--he had nothing left to give.

And it had been delicious.

“You… can you untie me now?” Zoro asked in breathless pants and he nodded as he leaned up on mildly trembling arms and kissed those chapped lips before reaching up and working the clasps from his meal's wrists. After freeing them, they both slowly got from the table and Zoro turned immediately toward the hallway leading across the mansion to where their shared bedroom was located. He paused, the low visibility only giving trace teases of the beautiful musculature of his backside, his ass, all the way down to the defined shape of his calves.

“Wanna shower together?” Zoro asked as he turned a look over his shoulder.

“Sounds fun,” he answered, a smirk curving his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Page 2: Shower
> 
> Page 3: Bath


End file.
